


Everytime I try to close my eyes, you just run through my head and you lay yourself down beside me

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, I also know that 'Jessica Rabbit' wasn't thing until 1988, I know Tim moved to L.A in 1988, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Masturbation, References to Depression, Sex, Soulmates, implying Tim is a bit of a slut, writing an important song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Some of this is based loosely on what me and Tim talked about during our first date (aka the fanmio chat) But I'm not gonna tell which parts, cos that is just for me and Babyboy to know.<3
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this is based loosely on what me and Tim talked about during our first date (aka the fanmio chat) But I'm not gonna tell which parts, cos that is just for me and Babyboy to know.
> 
> <3

Plopping down by his regular table at his regular club, Tim lit a cigarette as he chatted quietly with his friends. His frequent visits, and occupation had made him a household name, and had given him some perks which most of the steady customers didn't have the privilege of even coming close to. One of them was that he didn't have to make much of an effort, and it had been quite some time since he even had to beckon a waitress over - they would just appear by his side whenever he entered the club. He had gotten so used to it, that he expected it to happen wherever he went.

"Hi, Tim. So nice to see you again," a young waitress with next to nothing on chirped. "Do you want your usual?"

"Well, hello Miss Jessica Rabbit," Tim purred, eyeing her up and down. That made her giggle, and Tim contentedly licked his lips, loving how easily he made the girls swoon, "We would absolutely love the usual..." 

She smiled sweetly, and Tim watched as she sashayed away to fetch their drinks. He sat back, feeling quite self satisfied. Life was good at the moment.  
His frequent visits had also gotten him on first name basis with all the waitresses,   
even the manager, since the manager saw him as good business, and a cash cow, and not unexpectedly, he wanted to make sure Tim kept coming back.

Tim slung one arm across the top of the leather seat, and inhaled deeply on his cigarette, trying to engage in some conversation with his friends as the girls, one by one, started to make their move.

"Hello again, Tim." A woman in a pink wig appeared by his side with a tray in her hand. "Has anyone taken your order?"

"Chloe, how nice to see you." Tim smiled fondly at the waitress. "And yes, Jessica was just here. Thanks."

"Ok. Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you." Smiling as she collected her tray and disappear in the crowd.

As Jessica returned with a tray full of drinks, Tim placed a hefty tip in her cleavage.

"Thank you, my dear," he purred and grinned widely.

"Anytime sweetie," she winked and turned around.

Tim and his friends each picked up a glass and held it up in the air.

"Cheers!" they all exclaimed simultaneously and clinked their glasses together.

Tim had just taken a gulp when he saw a young woman making her way towards him. She piqued his interest right away and he found himself licking his lower lip as he sized her up. She was undeniably beautiful - striking, actually, and his stomach grew warm when she came so near that he could smell her perfume.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello you," he said as he discretely leaned forward to be closer to her.

"Do you have a light?"

She had the most bluest eyes he had ever seen, and they rendered him completely dumbfounded. He opened his mouth slightly and raked his bottom lip over his teeth.   
He needed some extra seconds to collect himself.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Lily," she answered.

_A perfect specimen - Just like the flower_ , he thought to himself. "Do you want to sit down with us?" he asked and removed his knee off the seat before she even had a chance to answer.

"Yeah sure," she said and slid in the booth next to Tim, who angled his head a little upwards to blow smoke from his mouth without taking his eyes off of her.

"Lily, these are my friends, Paul, Tom, and Simon. Guys, this is Lily," Tim declared.

They barely acknowledged her, and that was fine by her. She was only interested in the slightly curly-haired Adonis sitting beside her. So she gave him a complacent look, "So how about you?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I know everybody's names but yours..."

"Oh," Tim snorted. He was so used to everybody knowing who he was, he took it for granted people knew his name. "I'm Tim." Holding out his hand to shake hers. _This could be interesting_ , he thought.

"And I'm still Lily," she grinned.

"Lily..." he mused, slowly licking his lips.

She giggled, "So...how about that light, huh?"

That snapped Tim out of it enough to think somewhat clear again. "Oh yes, of course..." Tapping his pockets, he produced a lighter and lit her cigarette for her, his heart speeding up slightly when she placed her fingertips on his wrist, where she subtly and, maybe unconsciously, made a little circle.

* 

A few hours and several drinks later, they were heading out of there. Tim couldn't wait to get Lily to his place, and if she tasted as good as she kissed, he didn't wanna waste any time getting her in bed.  
He was holding her hand as he made his way through the crowd, when a young woman suddenly appeared in front of him, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"What the fuck, Tim?! she screamed as she showed him in the chest.

"Alice, not now, ok?" Tim said calmly, almost flippant.

"You said you'd call me!"

Tim released a sigh and was reluctant to look her in the eyes.

"Fucking asshole," she spat. "And who the fuck is that?!" Pointing at Lily who had taken shelter behind Tim, not really knowing what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but can we not do this now?!"

"Then when do you wanna do it? You sleep with me once, and say you'll call! But you never did!"

Pushing Alice out of the way, he grabbed a hold of Lily's wrist and dragged her out of there.

"Fuck you!"

He heard Alice's voice over the noise of the club.

He released Lily's wrist as they stepped through the front door and out in the chilly night air. 

"Ok. _What_ was that?!" Lily demanded to know, holding up both her hands in front of herself.

Tim turned around to face her. "She is just some random crazy girl, she has been obsessed with me since Rocky, she is a nobody!"

"She seemed genuinely upset."

"She's crazy," Tim scoffed and lit a cigarette.

"You know, I _did_ noticed how all the girls fought _so_ hard for your attention tonight. I'm not blind, Tim." 

"Oh, come on."

"You slept with that girl and then just ignored her, didn't you? And that's what you're gonna do to me as well, isn't it? You just wanna take me home and fuck me and then never deal with me again?"

Tim stepped in closer to Lily, who automatically took a step backwards.

"It's not like that, I promise. Can we just get out of here so I can explain?"

"No, I don't think so, Tim." Taking another step backwards. "I have to do this to protect myself. I really like you and I can easily see me falling in love with you, and I can just as easily see _you_ breaking my heart. It's inevitable. And I don't want that."

There was a moment of silence as they both just looked at each other.

"So you're leaving?" Tim scoffed, gesturing with his hands, palms up.

"Yes, I have to. I don't need this."

Turning around, she left him on the sidewalk outside the club.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Tim." The young waitress in the blue wig smiled as she stacked drinking glasses on some shelves.

"Is Chloe working tonight?" Tim asked, leaning over the bar.

"Yes, she is." 

The waitress moved to pour a beer when an elderly man came up and ordered. Leaning over to hand the glass to him, her impressive cleavage caught Tim's attention and his eyes rushed to it.   
Her smooth, milk-white skin made him twitch in his pants, and he had to tell himself to cool down.

"Well, can you send her over please?" he asked. "With a bottle of Lillet Blanc."

Tim took a seat in his ordinary booth. It had been a long day, and he just wanted to relax with some alcohol, and hopefully, his favourite girl.  
He lit a cigarette and dragged on it slowly when a woman in a pink wig came up to him.

"Hey, Tim."

"Chloe!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"Rough day, hon?" she asked, waving the bottle of wine in the air.

Tim chuckled, "Yes, and I need a comforting aid by something that won't ask me any questions..." Wiggling his eyebrows as he had another drag on the cigarette.

"Aww, hon," Chloe pouted sympathetically and wiped the table with a cloth, before opening the bottle and poured him a glass.

"You have time to sit with me for a bit?" Tim asked as he had a sip of his wine.

"I thought you didn't want any questions asked?"

Tim chuckled quietly, "What if _I_ was the one asking the questions, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know, Tim..." Looking around the room, she tried to think up some clever reason _not_ to sit down. But he seemed so fragile and sad her heart ached a little for him.

"It's not like you are swamped tonight."

She sighed a little, she knew she would give in to him eventually. She had never been able to say no to Tim.

"So what questions do you have for me, Tim? 'What's a young woman like me working at a place like this?' or 'What's your natural hair colour, baby?' or my favourite one; 'What will it take for me to rescue you out of this hellhole?'"  
Nudging his side, she laughed softly. "Lay it on me, I've probably heard them all."

Tim smiled at her fondly, "No, I was just curious what your plans are later."

"Oh," she said in surprise as her eyebrows shot up a bit. "Well, since I work until three, and then have my days off, I was thinking I'd take a hot bath when I get home, and then just sleep."

"Is that so?"

"And catch up on my study. I've been letting it slip lately."

Tim licked his lips slowly in a seductive smile, "You're studying?" Taking a sip of wine without dropping his gaze.

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be 'Chloe Dancer' forever. I actually _do_ have goals and plans, Tim, and those do _not_ include strutting around in a pink wig while being a stripper slash barmaid all my life."

"You're not..?" Tim asked in mock surprise. "But who will brighten my nights and bring me my drinks then?"

Chloe scoffed and playfully punched his arm. "Well, I don't know. And I don't care!"

"Yeah, you do." Tim winked playfully and nudged her back.

She laughed softly and shook her head.

"You wanna come back to my place tonight?" Tim asked.

"Your place?"

"Yeah."

"I don't make it a habit of sleeping with our customers, Tim. That's not what I do."

"Well, maybe you should..."

"I'm not a prostitute!"

"And I'm not paying you, so that's not what this is about."

"What is it about then?"

"I like you, I think you're great. And I wanna spend my night with you, that's all."  
Caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers he leaned in closer. "You have nothing to worry about. I just like you, that's all."

"I have to get back to work, Tim," she whispered.

"Alright. But I'm gonna be here until you get off tonight..."

Her stomach grew warm at the double entendre.

"And then I wanna take you home with me," Tim continued, squeezing her thigh. 

*

Tim sat perched on a bar stool as people slowly and drunkenly exited the club, and soon he was the only guest left. Drinking a glass of water and sucking on a cigarette as he leaned on the bar.  
The lights came on, casting the room in a unfamiliar, and hars light. It didn't look as "exclusive" out of the shadows.  
Chloe emerged from a room behind the bar, holding a big, fat wad of dollar bills in her hand.

"Look at the tip we got tonight!" she exclaimed as she counted the bills into three equal piles, handing it to her co-workers.

"Sometimes I remember _why_ I took this job," one of them said as she grabbed her share.

"I can finally get that doctors appointment," another said.

Chloe smiled ruefully. She felt sorry for the girls she worked with, because they all struggled so just to make ends meet, and both of them _had_ to take this job to support their kids, even though they hated it.  
She felt very lucky in the midst of it all - not having kids herself, and didn't wish to either, she kept working there because the tip was often very good, and that allowed her to put money aside for the future and for school.

She counted her tip again, and then folded the bills and put it in her bag. Turning to Tim, she grinned when she said, "You're persistent."

"I can be when I see something I like," he smirked.

She poured herself a soft drink and took a few gulps. Setting the glass down, she removed her pink wig and ran a hand through her hair, relieved to be out of it.

"You're blonde!" Tim remarked.

"Disappointed?"

"Far from it."

She smirked and her eyes fell on his glass, "You're drinking water?" she said in mock shock.

He laughed softly, "Yes." 

"You managed to drink the whole bottle of wine yourself?"

"No, not by myself. I met a few friends while I waited for you."

Downing the rest of his glass, he stood up and offered her his hand, "Shall we?"

*

"So Tim Curry has invited me to his house..." Chloe mulled over her words for a moment, as the taxi drove around a corner. "Because he 'likes' me..."

She smiled suggestively and placed her hand on his knee.

"Yes, he does," Tim said and caressed the back of her hand. "And I wanna show you that tonight..."

Removing his hand to run it through her hair before landing on the back of her head, where he slowly circled his hand on her, before wetting his lips and pulling her into a kiss.  
The scent of her and her cherry lip balm mixed with his marlboros and red wine, in a erotic blend, turned both of them on. And while kissing hungrily, her breath got stuck in her throat when he eagerly and unabashedly let his hand wander to her breast, kneading her with the confident like he already knew her body, and she gave a little whimper when he squeezed her nipple through the fabric of her shirt.

It had been a long time since she had been in this type of situation, and her body switched on right away under his caress, and her pussy had pounded ferociously since they got into the cab.  
Tim was very eager, and his hands were roughly exploring her and kept gravitating to her ass. He squeezed so hard, she yelped in his mouth.

"You have a such a luscious ass," he whispered. "I can't wait to be in you."

She palmed his crotch, causing his body to jerk slightly, and he huffed a breath in her mouth at the sensation.

His hand was just about to travel underneath her panties, when the taxi stopped and the cabbie tried his best, not sounding _too_ desperate to get them out of the car.  
Quickly collecting themselves, Tim paid the man, and joined Chloe out on the road.  
He took her hand and made his way to his house.

Opening the front door, they were greeted by the sound of an acoustic guitar jam session and people pretty much everywhere, looking like they were all coming down from a rager.

"Hi guys," Tim greeted and waved a hand in the air.

He barely got a response, and he laughed as he dragged Chloe through the house and up the stairs, where one his friend nearly ran into them as he came jogging down the stairs.

"Sorry, Tim!" he shouted without turning around. "My back teeth are swimming!"

Ignoring him, Tim lead Chloe through the hallway and to his bedroom. Closing the door behind him, as he pulled her to him by her wrist, attacking her neck with messy kisses.

"The house if full of people, Tim!"

"I told you you didn't have anything to worry about."

"How can you be so casual when you have a litter of people around?"

Tim shrugged, "I always have people staying here."

"Oh yeah?"

"I hardly ever think about them being here..." 

Tim stopped talking when the was interrupted by the sound of people having sex. And from the sheer volume, more than just two people were involved.

"Well...as long as they don't make those kind of noises..." Grinning as he scrunched his nose.

Chloe rolled her eyes and sat down the bed, "I didn't expect a full blown commune, Tim. It's just hard for me to relax with all the fucking going on."

Tim swiped the tip of his tongue over his teeth and moved to stand in front if her where he gently lowered the strap of her bag down her shoulder and dropped it on a chair beside the bed.

"I was hoping I could make you relax, Chloe. I promised you that, didn't I?"

Running his hand over her hair as he smiled mischievously.

"This feels very weird, Tim..."

"What if I put some music on then? That will drown out the sound of the others fucking"

She still wasn't sure.

"Y-Yeah...Ok..." 

Tim moved to the the corner of the room, to a dresser full of clutter, and threw a sweater out of the way, before putting a vinyl on the turntable and turned up the volume, just slightly. Just enough to drown out the sound of his house guests, and as he moved to stand in front of her again, it didn't take a lot of convincing for her to wanna go through with it.

She removed her own shirt, then grabbed his wrists to pull him over her. Kissing wet and hungrily, as his slender body rubbed against hers. Grabbing the fabric of his shirt, he was out of it in less than two seconds, and his curls tickled the side of her face as he licked and kissed the spot where her neck meets her shoulder.

Tim twisted a finger in one of her bra straps and eagerly, but accidentally pulled a little too far, so it snapped back on her skin. She flinched a little at the surprise lash, but he chuckled with her when she ended up sniggering at it.  
Pushing him away a little with a palm on his chest, so that she could sit up, he helped her remove her bra.  
She then laid down again, and guided his mouth to her nipple, arching her back into his wet mouth as he hungrily latched on. Sucking and biting, and making them achingly hard with his tongue.

"That feels so good..." she moaned, her thoughts spinning, her lust building by the second.

He found the other nipple, and gently bit down and pulled his head back, and didn't let go until she begged him to. Huffing through her nose as his hand ghosted over her pussy. She instinctively bucked her hips to try and get his hand to meet her throbbing, wet sex, but he teased her and straddled her instead to keep her still.

He smiled on her skin when she dug her nails in his back as a pleasure response whenever he would bite her, and he quickly realized she liked it a bit rough.

Inching his mouth down her body, he stopped by her feet, and climbed off her and moved to stand on the floor. Yanking off her trousers, they both laughed softly when her pants got stuck around her ankle, and she kicked her feet a little to aid him.

"Damn pants," she mumbled.

Hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties, he lowered them down her legs, then undoing his own pants before quickly shimmying out of them.  
Climbing his way up her body again, he stopped by her pussy, and planted a long kiss just above her slit.  
She hummed at the sensation and didn't struggle when he pushed her legs apart, licked two of his fingers and inserted them in her. She moaned. The intrusion made her whole body break out in goosebumps, and he made it feel so good, she didn't _wanna_ contain her sounds as he fucked her.

"Tim! Fuuuck!"

He got up on his knees to gain better force, and fucked his fingers in and out of her so furiously her breasts bounced up and down. Her voice raised in crescendo and Tim noticed she moaned louder than the music that was playing in the background. 

"I think you have the others beat, darling." Slowing his hand, he stayed still in her.

"Oh fuck!" she growled. "It just feels so damn good, Tim!"

"Apparently," he teased. "And I'm certain the rest of the house know it as well..." 

She closed her eyes and hummed as she writhed her body.

"You make the prettiest, most desperate noise, darling," Tim praised as he pushed his hand forward, feeling how she clenched down around his fingers.

"Should I turn up the music, baby, so you can scream all you want?"

She moaned and threw her head back on the pillow.

"Want me to make you cum?" he asked, rubbing her soaking clit with his thumb.

Moaning her response, she widened her legs and took a breath before Tim bore down, fucking stars in her vision with his fingers.

"Keep going, keep going!" she begged. 

She screamed out as she felt the sweet, familiar feeling creeping from her toes and shoot up her stomach and her chest, until it landed in her head where it spread throughout her whole body.  
Jerking on the mattress, she groaned as the feeling washed through her, and then slowly dissipated.

Tim looked more than a little satisfied as they locked eyes, and wiped his brow with the back of his free hand.

"You splashed on me," he grinned.

"Hmmmm...." 

He slid out of her. She didn't like the empty feeling he left, she longed for him to fuck her with his cock.

"My turn," he said simply, as he hopped off the bed to fetch a condom from the dresser.

Kneeling on the bed as he put it on, he then applied some lube after that. Rubbing the sticky goo up and down his sheeted cock, his eyes drifting shut and he moaned from him throat.   
She thought it was strange, seeing how wet she already was, but eagerly spread her legs for him, and expected him to enter her as he laid down over her.   
But he didn't. He just kissed her sensually, while his fingers played with her hair. 

"Have you ever done anal before?" he purred. 

Her eyes snapped open, meeting his gaze, and he kept pecking slow kisses on her face.

"No..."

"Do you wanna try?" he asked between kisses.

"I was hoping you'd fuck me where a dick is supposed to go," she quipped.

"Well, I can, absolutely." kissing her neck while grinding his crotch against her. "But anal sex is...something different...very sexy..." Moaning in her ear as his cockhead brushed agsinst her soaking lips. 

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. And if you don't like it, I promise I'll stop..."

"Can we do it lying like this?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he whispered and slid his hands under her armpits, and around to her back, where he grabbed hold of her shoulder blades as he slowly pushed his way in her.

Sucking air through his teeth when his cockhead slowly disappeared in her anus, squeezing him as tight as a fist. Chloe winced and unintentionally drover her heels in the mattress and raised her body slightly off the bed. That made Tim slide further in her.  
He moaned in her ear as his cock slowly penetrated her all the way to the base, then he just as slowly withdrew again, moaning with open mouth at the snug sensation.

"Not so fast..." she begged and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm not used to this."

Sitting up on his knees, he grabbed his hands around her stomach, and slowly pushed his way in again. When she didn't say anything, he flicked his hips forward, then withdrawing again.

"Tim..?" she whispered.

He began thrusting in and out of her, and his head fell back out of pleasure and the tight fit around him. His heart started beating and he knew he was just a few thrusts away from coming.

Chloe tensed up her body, and pushed him away as she propped herself up on her elbows,   
"I don't like it, Tim. I wanna change."

Flopping down on his butt, he panted with an open mouth. 

"Ok, sure."

Removing the condom, he threw it on the floor, as he got up to get another one. Then he climbed up the bed and pulled her by the ankles so that she landed on her back, pushing her legs apart as he lunged in her in one pleasurable stab.  
Setting a fast pace right away, as his cock ached for release, and he needed to cum.  
He threw both her legs over one of his shoulders, and gripped her thighs as he fucked her inch by inch towards the headboard.  
He moved his hands to the wooden headboard, in a white knuckle grip and leaned forward as he aggressively fucked her, her body twisted in a strange and uncomfortable position as he kept thrusting and thrusting, moaning and gritting through his teeth as he chased his own release.

Finally she could see on his face that he was close, and he opened his mouth and a deep growl tore from his throat, and his whole body stiffened. Shooting his load in the strawberry scented condom, he then came to a halt. Wheezing as a tickling sensation raced up his spine, causing his shoulders to convulse, and he let out a little sound when it spread to his fingers and toes.

Leaning backwards, he flopped down on his back. His flat stomach raising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh my god."

He chortled and coughed a little. Then he placed both hands under his head, and exhaled contentedly.  
Chloe scooted down on the mattress and laid flat on her back as she also tried to catch her breath.

Tim yawned loudly, "I need to sleep now." Gently removing the condom and tying a knot around it and dropped it in a waste basket beside the bed.

Heaving himself around, he walked on his hands and knees and flopped down on his side of the bed. Chloe sat up on her elbows.

"Eeh...You want me to scram?"

"No, no...it's alright." Yawning again as he reached out for her. "Stay..." he mumbled with his eyes closed.

Falling asleep pretty much in that instant, Chloe sighed a little and got out of the bed to clean herself up in his bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim awoke next morning by Chloe sucking his cock, and it took a few seconds before he realized what was going on.

"Hey..?"

Chloe stopped what she was doing and threw the duvet away from herself.

"Hey," she grinned.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, licking his cockhead, and laughed softly when his cock twitched.

Tim smiled sleepily and sat up on his elbows.

"You taste like a strawberry dessert."

Watching how Chloe sank him down in her mouth, he gave a throaty groan and tilted his head back.

"Mmmm, you suck like a pro..."

She laughed, "Aww, how nice of you to say..."

Working her right hand on him at the same time, she happened to glance at the clock radio, and she released him with a wet pop.

"Can I turn on the tv?" she asked.

"Huh?" Tim looked at her like she had just revealed that she was into pee sex.   
"What, now?!"

"I can multitask," she grinned.

"Oh-okay..."

Her eyes twinkled a little as she smiled, and his saliva coated, rock hard cock never disappeared from his peripheral view as he watched her strutt naked to the tv and turn it on, and then walking backwards back to him when what she wanted to see had already started. 

"You gonna watch _The Flintstones_ _while_ giving me head?" Tim asked, a little in disbelief, a little in genuine surprise.

"No, I'm gonna _ride_ your cock while watching The Flintstones..."

Crawling on the bed towards him, she sank him in his mouth again, to suck him even harder and make him more slippery, he yelped discreetly. Then climbing on top of him, with her back against him, sinking him slowly into her. They both moaned, and when he was hilted all the way in, she started bobbing up and down, and back and forth. Keeping a steady grip on his thighs as she did so.

Tim dug his fingers in her hips, and followed her movements with his hands.

"You're a grown woman, and you wanna fuck while watching Flintstones?!"

Chloe moaned and giggled at the same time, "I like this show," she said sweetly and turned her head to look at him. Squeezing her kegel muscle as she worked up and down, making Tim suck air through his teeth.

"Oh my god," she mumbled, throwing her head back.

Tim caught a chunk of her hair and pulled her head backwards.

"Oh yes!" she screamed out.

"You like that, huh? You bad girl!" Tugging her hair at the same time as he raised his hips slightly off the bed, "C'mon then and fuck me! Fuck me like you mean it!"

Releasing her hair, Chloe gripped his legs, and leaned forward a bit, fucking him violently until he panted that he was about to come, then she expertly slid out of him, and braced herself on her knees, and jerked him off until he exploded and coated her hand with his cum.

"My turn," she said and rubbed his leaking tip on her clit side to side until she herself climaxed.

Hunching over as it coursed through her, she cried out at the sensation of butterflies filling her chest, and then slowly subsided, only to leave her panting and hungry. She was in fact starving, and she could kill for some coffee and toast smothered in cheese.

She could hear Fred arguing with Barney in the background and how Dino barked, so she turned her attention to the screen and watched a few moments. Still straddling Tim like he was a human throne.  
She took a breath and turned around to look at him.

"You're crazy," Tim mumbled sleepily with his eyes closed.

She giggled and squeezed his flaccid cock softly and his eyes fluttered open. "Gimme so paper, will ya? I'm all sticky."

Sliding off him, she kept a fist so that the cum wouldn't trickle off her hand, and tore a piece to dry her hand.

"Well, this has been interesting, to say the least. Who knew Tim Curry would invite me to his place, huh?"

Tim groaned and heaved himself upright, fumbling for his pack of cigarettes, he lit one, and inhaled deeply, like he had really longed for it, then slumping back against the headrest.  
Chloe slid out of bed and padded across the room to find her clothes.

"You're leaving?" Tim asked.

She turned to him, panties in hand and smiled sweetly.

"Aw, don't sound so disappointed. I think we both know this is as far as it ever gonna go."

Tim didn't say anything, but inhaled on his cigarette once more. Licking his lips after he had exhaled. She scooped up her bra and fastened it, then she climbed on all fours over the bed to him, and kissed is lips tenderly.

"I had a blast, really," she said. "But I have to get going."

Pulling away from him, Tim moved to sit cross-legged on the bed, "Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"I've been working four nights a week at the same strip club for a year, Tim. And you've been coming there three nights a week all that time."  
Slipping a t-shirt over her head as she grinned at him. "So yeah, I believe we'll see each other again." 


	4. Chapter 4

"How about we call Dave over?" Tim suggested, downing his fifth bottle of beer. "And have him bring the party favours..." Wiggling his eyebrows while looking very mischievous.

"Yeah, man!" One of his "roomates" approvingly raised his glass in the air.

Tim walked into the house to call some friends, and it didn't take long before it was swarming with people - just the way he wanted it. He liked the notion of it never going quiet, especially at this stage in his life. He needed the constant background noise of others around.  
He was known for throwing some wild parties with the hottest L.A women around, in addition of having the purest cocaine money could by, and although the festivities had a tendency to last over a weekend, he had never gotten any complaints from the neighbours. Yet.

He was sitting out by the pool, smoking a cigarette and was deeply engrossed in a conversation with a dark haired woman named Lola. The more they chatted, the more confident he was that she would stay the night with him. She had the most beautiful smile, and he found himself getting completely lost in her big, brown eyes. He was just about to lean in and kiss her when he felt a nudge on his shoulder.

"What?!" he asked a little annoyed as he turned around.

One of his friends crouched down and hissed, "Don't ask me why, but Alice is here!"

Tim's body went stiff, "What, _here?!_ " he emphasized and pointed his finger on the ground.

"Yes."

Tim shot up from his seat, "What the hell is she doing here? Who invited her?"

His friend shrugged unknowingly as he put his hands up in front of himself, "Not me, man."

"Well, keep her off me!" Tim hissed.

"What's going on?" Lola asked. "Who's here?"

Tim's focus shifted, and his attention continuously moved from her and the space around the backyard.

"What?" he asked and sat down, his eyes darting across the area.

"Who's here?"

Tim's gaze fell on her again, and he smiled reassuringly, "No one. Nothing, it's alright." Taking a final drag on his cigarette and then discarded the butt in the empty beer bottle.

"Can I get you another?" he asked, seeing she had just finished her drink.

"Sure," she answered sweetly.

Standing up, he placed his hand on her back as he led her into the house again. Wanting to take her up to his room right away. 

*

Several hours had passed, and Tim had cleverly managed to stay out of Alice's way, but had lost the interest from Lola some time during the night. So he found himself all alone in the kitchen, perched on the counter, smoking slowly when he noticed Alice.  
He took two drags, and then threw the butt in the sink before sliding from his perch.   
He needed his feet firmly planted on the ground if he were to talk to her. He took a breath, prepared to have to deal with her irrational, jealous nature, and her on-edge personality. To his surprise, she was completely calm, and her face was eerily blank.

"Hey, Alice..." he began tentatively, and lied when he said, "didn't know you were here."  
  
"Why do you keep avoiding me?" she asked.

"What do you mean? I didn't even know you were here..."

"You hate me," she said simply and downed the final liquid in her glass.

Tim scoffed, "No, I don't hate you, Alice. I don't even know you."

"No, you don't..."

Alice seemed a bit out of it, and she moved her head around slowly.

"Have you taken something?" Tim wanted to know and stepped towards her and gently put his hand on her upper arm.

That made her flinch and jerk away from him.

"Why do you even care..?" she slurred and rubbed her eyes with a clumsy hand. "I'm a fucking worthless idiot, and I deserve to die."

Tim blinked in confusion and felt like he just got a kick in the stomach.

"Why do you say that, Alice?" he asked and stepped towards her again.

"Because it's true!" she screamed as she stomped her foot down on the floor. "I'm a useless fucking cunt, everybody wants me to die!"

Tim noticed that people around them stopped talking and just stared, and Alice started to get more and more agitated.

"Can we go somewhere more quiet and talk?" he asked.

"Talk? What do you wanna talk about, Tim?" she screamed, and grabbed a kitchen knife that was just lying there, and before Tim even had a chance to perceive what was going on, Alice managed to slash her arm, "You wanna talk about life and how fucking awesome it is?!"

Tim didn't really understand what was going on, but he sobered up in that second, and on autopilot, grabbed hold of the knife and forced it out of her hand.

"What the hell, Alice?!"

He grabbed a hold of her right wrist and forced her to the sink where he searched blindly for something to wrap around her gushing forearm. Finally finding a cloth in a drawer, he yanked it out and pressed it on the cut.

"What's going on?" He heard someone from behind him ask, then the same voice exclaimed, "Oh god, should we call an ambulance?!" when he noticed the blood on the floor.

Tim removed the cloth to examine Alice's arm, "No. It's alright. I'll take care of it."  
Wrapping his arm around her, she made no attempts to brush him off, but mumbled something in gratitude as he walked her out of the kitchen, and upstairs to his bathroom.

She was very drunk though and she alternated between laughing and crying, mascara running in rivulets down her cheeks. Tim sat her down on the toilet and knelt down in front of her.  
In the harsh light of the bathroom, he noticed her left arm was covered with scars.   
Old, healed white ones, and reddish, not so old ones. He gave a sad hum, tossed the bloody cloth in the bin and got another one, running it under the faucet before he pressed it on her arm again.

"I wanna die..." she whispered. 

"Don't say that."

"I wanna die..." she whispered again.

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

She smiled ruefully, "You wouldn't get it. You don't know what it's like to wanna die."

Tim dabbed the wet cloth on her cut, "I know that cutting isn't the right way to deal with anxiety, Alice. I know that hurting myself physically will only divert the inner pain and move it to another place."

"Yeah, cos it's easier to deal with it when it's bleeding from my body, and I can _see_ it. Instead of having it constantly raping my inside."

Tim got up on his feet to run the cloth under the faucet again.

"Should I get you to the hospital?" he asked concernedly since the cut didn't stop bleeding. 

"No, don't bother," she whispered hoarsely. "This is nothing..."

"It looks very bad." 

"I'll live..." she said. "How ironic..."

"Is this because of... _me?_ " he asked. "You do this because of the way I treated you?"

Alice looked at him with sad eyes, "No, Tim. This has nothing to do with you...well...you sleeping with me and then acted like you didn't even know me didn't make things better..."

Tim sighed a little shamefully, and flopped down on his butt on the bathroom floor, where he started to dig around his pocket for some cigarettes. Placing two between his lips, he lit them and handed her one.

"I'm so very sorry, Alice. That was just a dick-move on my account..."

Inhaling deeply, before making eye contact with her. She smiled faintly before inhaling, then letting a controlled stream of smoke leave her lips. 

"Water. Bridge," she said in a low voice.

*

An hour went by and they were still the bathroom. Her cut had finally stopped bleeding, and she sat on the floor, slumped against the wall, opposite him, sharing one final cigarette since they had smoked the whole pack.  
And the more they talked the more in dawned on Tim that this had nothing to do with _him_. Well, not as much as he first had believed. Alice was a broken soul long before they had met, and there was nothing he could do to save her - she had to do that herself.

"You have no one to turn to? No one who can help you?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't be so painfully lonely as he sensed she was.

"No..." Shaking her head weakly, then laughing quietly as it crossed her mind, "I have more scars than friends." 

There was a long moment where none of them said anything. Alice sniffled occasionally, and Tim didn't wanna take his eyes off her. Afraid something bad would happen if he did.  
Finally he cleared his throat.

"So what will happen now?" he asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"With you..."

She let out a deep breath. From his tone she understood he meant 'in the long run', but she was incapable of answering that. She barely knew how her next hour would turn out. "Well, I'm gonna go home, and sleep, and hope I don't get such a horrible hangover..."

She made a move to stand, and Tim was on his feet quickly to help her up.

"I don't want us to part on bad terms, Alice. You have every right to hate me, but I really hope you don't"

"No, Tim. I could never hate you. I reserve that for myself." She smiled with her mouth, but her eyes remained completely devoid of emotion. "I'm gonna go now, thank you for taking care of me."

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yes. I'll be fine..."


	5. Chapter 5

Tim was just heading out the door when the phone rang, he had been stressing all morning, but was running late despite it. He took a hasty sip of his now lukewarm coffee, and then put the mug on a counter in the hall as he shrugged on his jacket. Sighing as he stepped in his shoes, he wasn't gonna answer at first, but had a strange feeling that he really should.

"Yes?"

There was a woman's voice in the other end, "Timmy?"

He flinched slightly, there had only been _one_ woman in history who had ever called him that.

"Oh my god, Billie?!"

He hadn't heard her voice in forever, but recognized it right away, and that made his stomach fill with butterflies.

She giggled happily, "Aw, Timmy, you remembered my name after all this time?" she said in mock surprise.

"How can I forget?" he purred, immediately and effortlessly slipping back in to their old familiar jargon. "You're named after my favourite lady...well, one of them, atleast..."

"Aw, Timmy, you were always such a flirt!"

"That's only because you made it so easy for me," he quipped.

They both laughed, and Tim noticed how all the stress he had been carrying that morning, slowly left his body and how sincerely he smiled.

"I haven't heard from you in ages!" he said. "How are you?" 

"Well, I'm back in town for a few days, and I was wondering if you wanna meet up?"

"Yes, of course I want!" he exclaimed and crouched down against the wall.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Nothing, actually." 

"Good, because I want your company."

He smiled to himself as he checked his wristwatch, he was even more late now, but didn't really care.

"You know what?" he said, standing up, "I'm gonna be home by eight tonight, how about you come over and we can have some dinner...maybe a little wine, hm?" purring the last words as he found himself already longing for her.

"Sounds great, sweetie,"

"You remember my address, right?" 

"If you haven't moved in the last few years, I will find my way."

He laughed softly, "See you tonight, then. I can't wait."

"Yep, see you tonight, sweetie."

"Bye."

"Bye, Timmy."

Hanging up, and putting the phone down on the kitchen table, he felt a surge of anticipation and excitement flow through him, and for the first time in a long time, found that he actually had something to look forward to.

* 

The doorbell rang at eight o'clock that same night, and his heart leapt in his chest. She was punctual - as he always remembered her to be. Founding himself stalling somewhat behind the door out of nervousness, he took a deep breath before he finally managed to open it.

Seeing her again was like waking up to the first day of spring.

"Billie, my darling!"

"Tim!"

Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed her body tight to his, and feeling, in a strange way, that they belonged like this - together. Close. He didn't want to let her go. 

"It's so good to see you again," he murmured.

"And you."

Reluctantly unwrapping his arms from around her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Let me take your coat," he said while turning her around.

Slipping out of it, she turned to him, "Thanks," she whispered.

"I hope you're hungry, I've made italian."

"You've _cocked?!_ " she asked in mock-shock.

Tim chuckled as he shrugged.

"Wow, how very grown up of you, Tim," she grinned. 

"Well...to be honest, I ordered out..." Biting his lip as he grinned back. "I knew I wouldn't have time to prepare a five star meal for you, so I had to cheat a little."

Stepping into his personal space, she put her hands on his chest, "I see you haven't changed a bit," she winked.

Tim felt his cheeks grow a little hot in that second, so he looked down on the ground and laughed softly.

"I hope you have wine, though," she said, "as we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Absolutely." Wrapping his arm around her waist, he led her to the kitchen where he had prepared a candle lit dinner for them.

"Aww, Timmy!" she exclaimed, her hand covering her cheeks when she saw how beautiful he had made it. "You really _do_ know how to make it count, don't ya?"

"I want to make it special for you." 

Actually sitting down for a meal wasn't something he had done in ages. As a matter of fact, he couldn't really remember when he properly _ate_ the last time, food that wasn't on the go or being consumed from a tin foil wrapper or a plastic container.

He felt himself release tension he didn't even know he had in him, and he was so thrilled to have her there.

Dinner took over an hour to consume since they couldn't stop talking and share memories, and none of them could pull their eyes off each other, or stop giggling.

"How about some dessert out on the patio?" Tim asked as he slid his hand over the table to touch hers.

"Häagen-Dazs?" she asked and grinned.

"You know me so well," he winked playfully. 

"Sounds like a plan."

Standing up, she scooped up her glass, as Tim made his way to the kitchen to fetch the ice-cream. Returning, he triumphantly waved a tub and two spoons in the air.

"I'm sorry," he smiled, making his way to her, "it seems I've run out of clean bowls..."

Sitting down on a large wooden bench on a pair of comfy cushions, they snuggled close together, and he tore the lid off the tub and threw it on the table in front of them. Then he handed her a spoon.

"After you," he said, holding the tub towards here.

She dug her spoon in the soft ice-cream and swirled it around.

"You really do have gorgeous weather out here in L.A," she said before licking the ice-cream off the spoon. "That's one of the things I miss when I'm not here."

Tim took a spoonful of ice-cream, "Yes, I shouldn't complain. I can only _dream_ of this kind of weather back home in England.

"You miss it?"

"What, England?"

Billie nodded, and Tim took another spoonful of ice-cream.

"Well, I have my family there," he said, and licked the back of the spoon, "and a lot of my childhood friends still live there. But I've been away from there for so long, you know. It'll always be 'home' for me, but I'm pretty satisfied being here."

"It suits you..." she smiled and nudged him with her shoulder.

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"-the tan, the lifestyle...the ladies..." grinning without looking at him.

He scoffed gently, "'the ladies?' What do you mean?" he asked, his voice one octave higher than normal.

"Oh, don't act so clueless!" she laughed and shoved him a little. "I know you, and I know how you work."

He opened his mouth and gave a mock-shock look, sounding anything but honest when he said, "Maybe I've slowed down, huh? Maybe I've grown up too?"

"Oh, Timmy!" 

Leaning into him, they both laughed heartily. She knew he slept around, and he knew _she_ knew that, and had it been any other, he wouldn't have cared. But he found her words digging under his skin, and his chest clenched slightly at the thought.

"I've missed you," he confessed and wrapped an arm around her.

"I've missed you too." 

She rested her head on him as they sat together in the lukewarm temperature. Both of them wanted something more than this innocent flirting, but neither of them knew how to express that to the other.  
They had been such good friends for so long, and were always there for each other when something happened, but none of them could deny the constant simmering of emotions in the background. The line between 'best friend' and 'lover' was so subtle and delicate, and they continually kept stepping between it. 

And that was the way they had always been around each other, they had learned the dance long ago, and they had both become depended on it.  
Tim thrived off of it, he knew he felt differently and acted differently around her. And that it wasn't a bad thing.

Many hours had passed when she yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"I should get going, Timmy, I have so much to do in the morning."

Glancing at his wristwatch, he made a little face when he noticed how late it was.

"Oh gee, me too." Then his face softened and he leaned closer to her, "I've had such a good time, I didn't even noticed the clock."

They both laughed softly and as he stood up, he took her hand and helped her up, and didn't let go of it until they had reached his front door.

"Can we have dinner again tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'd like that."

Tim smiled and reached out to caress her cheek.

"I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" she said, hanging her coat over her forearm.

Tim nodded, and dipped his head to kiss her cheek, but he lingered and his eyes drifted shut. He wanted to savour as much of her as he could before she would leave. They would meet again in a few hours, but he missed her already.

"Good night, Timmy," she whispered.

"Bye darling."

Standing and watching until her cab was out of sight, he closed the door behind him.  
He had had a constant grin plastered on his face the entire night, and as he leaned his back on the door, he was made aware of feelings he thought he had forgotten how to feel.  
He gave a little "hmm" and made his way to his bedroom to get ready for bed. Knowing he would have to be up again in about three hours, but that didn't bother him at all.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Billie called him the next afternoon and they agreed to meet up for an early dinner at around six that night. He took a cab to the restaurant to find Billie already waiting for him outside.

"Hello darling," he chirped. "I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

"No, it's alright, Tim."

He stepped towards her gave her a big hug.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Hectic..." she began. "You know, Tim...I really don't feel like hanging around a bunch of people tonight."

"You don't?"

"I just need to take it easy. Mind if we go back to your place?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Oh good." Pulling her bag up onto her shoulder, she took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. 

*

Arriving to his house, they were met by his "roommates" and the small group of strangers they had invited. Tim had seen worse parties at his house, but now he just wanted some peace and quiet with Billie. This was still _his_ house, but since he pretty much always had friends staying over, it had gotten to be customary, he really didn't know any longer _if_ he even had the right to tell them they'd have to relocate.

He felt very ill at ease, bringing her in the house for some reason.

"Tim, come and have a drink with us!" he heard someone yell as he and Billie made their way through the living room.

"Sorry, not tonight." He turned to Billie, "I'm so sorry about this. We can go some other place if you want to."

"Don't be silly, this is perfectly fine."

He grabbed her hand and they walked up to his bedroom.

"This is a good a place as any to take it easy," she smiled.

Perching herself on his bed, she kicked off he shoes and took off her jacket, and then scooted upwards and reclined against the headboard. Tim also kicked his shoes off with a little mischievous grin before walking to the ensuite.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" he asked.

Clasping her hands behind her head, she hummed thoughtfully, "We can watch a movie."

"A movie?"

"Yes."

Tim stood in the doorway of the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel, "Ok, what do you wanna see?"

Billie gazed at him for a moment, before sitting up cross-legged on the bed, "Come," she said in a low voice and patted on the mattress.

Tim finished drying his hands and then threw the towel on the sink before making his way to her. Sitting cross-legged also in front of her, "What's up, gorgeous?"

Billie wet her lips, and her eyes fell on Tim's lips and then up to his eyes before she leaned in slowly to kiss him on the mouth. Her eyes fluttered close by the sensation of his lips on hers again.  
Then she drew back. Neither of them said anything for a few moments, but it was Billie who broke the silence.

"I really like you," she whispered.

"I really like you too," Tim said, and combed his hand through her hair.

There was a long comfortable silence. Billie smiled sweetly as Tim touched her, his hands were always so warm and soft on her skin.   
They didn't wanna take their eyes off one another, and could have stayed like this forever if it hadn't been for someone knocking on the door. They both flinched and the spell was temporarily broken.

Tim sighed a little and got up to answer the door, "What?!"

On the other side stood a woman he had never seen before and she looked more than a little embarrassed when she saw Tim. 

"I am _so_ sorry, I thought this was Ryan's room!" she said and held up her hands in front of herself while she walked backwards.

Tim didn't say anything, he just closed the door again, "Do I really need to put up a sign on my own door in my own house?" he muttered out loud. Turning around to Billie who had reclined on the bed again, "So...a movie was it?"

She nodded.

"Have you seen The Shining?"

"Ooh, I've heard about it, but never gotten around to actually watching it."

"Wanna watch it?"

"Sure."

Popping the movie in, Tim made himself comfortable beside Billie on the bed. He loved being near her, and everything in life seemed so simple and evident when she snuggled up to him and rested her hand on his stomach.

"Am I gonna get scared?" she asked, more as a joke, really, but Tim tightened his hold around her and looked deep in her eyes.

"If you are, I am here..."

Giving her a reassuring smile, before kissing her forehead. Then leaning back to watch as the panoramic view, and the omnious, minor scale music of the opening shots played on screen.

Billie laughed softly, "I'm scared already."

Snuggling closer to Tim, she dug her fingernail in his skin and scooted even closer.

"It's alright, darling," he whispered soothingly. "It's only pretend."

*

An hour went by and Tim's eyes fluttered close. He hadn't really taken the movie in, he was too preoccupied with assessing feelings that rushed around in him. He found himself thinking he was perfectly content with having Billie near, even though both of them still had their clothes on.  
This was so unfamiliar to him, but he loved how Billie made him feel. He didn't think it was possible to feel such fulfillment and calmness without sex being a part of the picture.   
He had never really experienced closeness like this before if it didn't involve a naked, sweaty body entangled with his own, in a marathon sex session.  
He felt the same trill, fully clothed, with Billie, that he otherwise only knew when he made his first move on a girl and then later sleeping with her.

He smiled, his eyes still closed. He searched for a word to describe it all, and _Thankful_ came to mind - he was thankful for Billie, and that she allowed him to feel serenity, and a sense of 'home' for the first time in a long time. It was like he got to know himself thanks to her, and he realised he didn't want to live his life without her.

*

The sound of white noise woke him up several hours later. He yawned and looked down on Billie, she was sleeping peacefully on his arm, and he was reluctant to wake her. She was so beautiful, so perfect. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest was so comforting, and he wished he could stay in this state of elation all his life.  
He also knew that she was leaving today, and when he had asked how long she'd be gone, she couldn't really give him an answer. She just said that she needed to focus on her work, but she would keep coming back to him if he wanted to. And of course he did.

He glanced at the digital clock, it was almost six a.m, and she had to get going soon.

He nudged her gently, "Billie, baby?"

She woke slowly.

"It's almost six, and I don't want you to be late..."

Stretching her body, she yawned. Then turning over where she propped herself up on one elbow, running her free hand over his stomach.

"I fell asleep during the movie."

"Me too," he confessed and smiled.

"I wish I didn't have to go so soon."

"Me neither."

She turned around and laid her head on his stomach, and he gently petted her hair.  
Looking at each other for the longest of time as both of them tried to figure out what to say and _how_ to say it.

"You're gonna come back to me, right?"

"Of course, Tim!" she said, sitting up on the bed. "I just don't know when..."

Reaching for his hand, she had trouble looking him in the eyes. She didn't wanna do this, but she knew they only had a few precious days together, Tim knew it too, but that didn't make it any less painful.

"So..." reaching for her shoes on the floor before she moved to stand, "I guess this is it..."

Tim sighed a little and wrapped his arms around her. His chest clenching, his throat tightening, and he put his nose to her hair and inhaled.

"I'll walk you to the door," he whispered.

Letting go of one another, they both smiled ruefully. Tim gently nodded his head towards the door. "Come on," he said, taking her hand in his.

The walk to the door had never been longer or more painful, and as he wished they would just keep walking, and prolong their time together, he wished equally as strongly that they would reach the door soon, because he couldn't stand what it did to him. 

Finally arriving at the door, they hugged again, tight. He didn't wanna let her go.

"I'll call you, ok?" she whispered and wiped a tear that fell from her eye. "As soon as I get settled in, I'll call you..."

He nodded. Feeling that he actually might break down and cry if he said another word. So he just nodded, reluctant to meet her gaze.

Putting on her coat, before she leaned in to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Take care, my darling Timmy." 

"Bye..." he whispered.

She shut the door, and was once again gone from his life. Tim didn't know what to think or feel, and he had absolutely no idea what to do with the anxiety and emptiness that grew in him by the second. He imagined how it would continue growing forever, and eventually consume him.  
He gave a agonizing sound, and had to support his weigh against the wall to keep him from falling over.


	7. Chapter 7

It had only been a few days since she left, but he found himself getting more and more restless and he knew perfectly well why. He missed her in a way he didn't know he was capable of.  
He walked around, feeling like a empty shell, tethered and beaten, gradually withdrawing from life and the few people who noticed something was not right.

***

He was invited to a wrap party a week later, and he couldn't think of anything he was less excited about doing, but he needed to snap out of this funk he was stuck in, and what better way to do that than with alcohol and phoney, drunken chit-chat?

He arrived with his friend Mark, and they instantly made their way over the dance floor, through the crowd of people having a good time, to an empty booth. Tim was in no mood, and he just felt hollow as he sat down and ordered himself a Boilermaker

"The two on the side?" the waitress asked.

Tim nodded and gave a quick smile while lighting a cigarette. The waitress turned to his friend, "And you, sir?"

"Just a plain beer, thanks."

The waitress nodded and disappear in the crowd.

"So what's up with you?" Mark asked, waving away a stream of smoke as Tim exhaled. 

"Nothing," Tim said before taking a deep drag then turning his head a little to the side while exhaling again.

"It's because of that girl, isn't it..?"

Tim suddenly felt embarrassed. None of his friends had really seen him settled with anyone, _ever_. They had always known him as a man who drifts from one casual fling to another. That was just typical Tim.   
In a weird way, he almost prides himself for never developing any deeper detachments and for his ability to never really care, and how he had no problem moving so effortlessly from woman to woman. I was all just a game to him, but now as he noticed himself actually _feeling_ something for another human being, he felt a bit ashamed. Ashamed that he wasn't the emotionless robot people perceived him to be, and that Billie had in fact managed to break his otherwise cool exterior, making him more 'human' in a way.

"It's ok to be sad you know, Tim. It's ok to _feel_."

Tim scoffed, he didn't know what to answer to that.

"I just..." his sentence was cut short when the waitress returned with their drinks. 

Tim quietly dropped the shot of whiskey in his beer, and had three gulps. He coughed a little and crinkled his face at the sharp taste of whiskey and the weird aftertaste as it mixed with the beer.

"I miss her, that's all..." he mumbled and had another drag on his cigarette.

*

As the hours went by, he realized that he actually enjoyed himself a little, and the world was easier to be in when it was mixed with alcohol, and experienced behind a soft cloak of cocaine.

He found himself in a discussion with a woman he had been flirting on and off with for years. She was very sexy, and normally he would have made his move by now. But they were just talking, and as she subtly moved closer and closer to him, he moved equally as subtly away from her. Hoping it wasn't _too_ obvious and that it would make her start asking questions.  
He was a bit drunk, and preoccupied with too many thoughts racing around his head - none of them were about this striking woman in front of him, though, but on Billie and how painfully apparent it was that she wasn't her.

"Excuse me?" he heard himself say for the fifth time that night as a response when she had asked something. It was _so_ hard to keep focus on what they were talking about since he couldn't get Billie out of his head.

"I was just asking if you wanna come back to my place, Tim!"

"Oh!" Tim flinched somewhat.

"Yeah, we can pick up where we left off last time..." she said seductively, and ran her fingers down his chest and to his dick, "I've not been able to stop thinking about you..."

Lunging forwards, she stuffed her tongue down his throat, and he gasped as his hands flew to her arms where he pulled her away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" 

"What's the matter?"

His head was spinning, he didn't know what to think or say, "I...just..."

"Don't you want me..?" she asked and playfully bit her lip. "Don't you want _these?_ " Grinding her chest on him.

He chuckled uncomfortable and took a step away from her, while wiping away her lipstick from his lips with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What's up with you tonight? It's like you're not even here!"

"I have to go, Kate. I'm sorry."

Giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before he pushed past the people on the dancefloor, and making his way out. He spotted Mark by the bar, and made his way over to him to tell him he was leaving.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mark wanted to know.

"Yes, I just need to be somewhere else right now..."

*

The house was unusually quiet and dark when he arrived home, and he figured Dave and Ryan had other plans that night.   
Closing the front door behind him, he noticed the tv was on in the living room, so he walked over there, and found Ryan lounging on the sofa with a girl.  
Ryan sluggishly raised his hand in greeting.

"Slow night?" Tim quipped, half shocked by the image of Ryan not being surrounded by his usual horde of half-naked women, and empty Jack Daniel bottles strewn about.

"Yeah..." he replied passively, and the girl beside him gave a load snort.

Tim raised his eyebrows, they had clearly taken something, but he wasn't interested in finding out what. 

"You're home early, though..." Ryan mumbled absently.

"I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Wanna watch a movie with us?"

"No, I just wanna gonna go to bed. See ya tomorrow."

"Alright, man."

Tim jogged up the stairs to his bedroom. He felt lonely and sad, everything had turned into a struggle, and he longed for Billie in ways he couldn't really handle.  
Undressing, he took a quick shower and then slipped under the covers. He had longed for the comfort his bed provided, all night.

Too tired and exhausted to sleep, he laid there, staring up into the dark ceiling, hands clasped together under his head.  
A million thoughts raced around, making his stomach grow warm with anxiety, so he rolled to the side, and curled up in a little ball and blinked the tears he wasn't really aware of, away. Too afraid to let them fall, because if he did, he might not be able to stop them - ever.  
He gave a miserable moan and wrapped his arms around himself as a way of self-soothe. Then he did something he hadn't done in years - he surrendered to the sorrow and cried.

***

Waking up to the sound of a base somewhere, he blinked as the harsh light of the afternoon hit his eyes, and the initial thought was that he wanted to get back to sleep again.  
He lifted his head a little off the pillow to check the time. Sighing to himself when he had managed to sleep longer than he did the day before, and the day before that...

He wasn't working right now, and that made everything so much worse, he had more time alone in his head with his thoughts. He felt completely lost and alone, and had no one to reach out to, really. And soon the desire to do _anything_ had vanished and he just wandered around, like an ghost in his own house. 


	8. Chapter 8

It had been over two months since she left. The phone calls had been sparse, since Billie didn't really had access to a phone while being abroad in some desolate, random area, shooting pictures for a magazine. And Tim didn't feel like he could move on, really. He had been celibate for a longer period of time than he cared to count, and it was no longer just his mind that suffered - his body too. He was horny and sad and confused.

Locking his bedroom door before opening his closet where he had a small porn stash tucked away. His heart beat violently under his rib cage, and his tingling cock ached and begged for some release, he was made aware of the throbbing that coursed through him, and he brushed his hand over his crotch, and the throbbing increased, and he palmed himself over his jeans as he rummaged the top shelf for his magazines. He was so horny and desperate it made him tremble some, and when his left hand felt what he searched for, he grabbed it and made his way over to the bed. Working his belt and fly with shaky fingers, he managed to get them open, and he yanked the pants down his legs and stepped out of them.

He was straining against his boxers, and he quickly discarded them too. Lying down on the bed, he completely forgot about the magazine since he knew he didn't actually need it at the state he was in. He moaned to himself, it felt so nice knowing he would have his sweet release soon, his eyes drifting close as he curled his fingers around his shaft, squeezing lightly around the swollen flesh, crooking his wrist and   
rolling his fist up and down in a languid pace. He kept working himself with his eyes still closed. He pictured Billie sitting on her knees beside him on the bed, slowly touching herself and how she gave a quiet groan and threw her head back as she fingered herself. He leaked at the image and his heart sped up, and the pre-cum gave an extra nice slippery feeling around his pulsating cock.

"Oh, Billie..." he mumbled to himself, and licked his lips.

He saw her lying down on her back, and how she spread her legs open for him, and how her fingers caressed her own pussy, and teased her clit. He didn't move, he just kept perfectly still as he quietly observed her. In his head, she moaned, and it was so erotic, so exciting. He wanted to touch her, and he snapped back to the bedroom, knowing he was just a few breaths away from breaking. So he fisted his cock in sharp beats, his fingers hugging tight around the pulsing length in a white-knuckled grip.

It was the sweetest feeling in the world, and his body began jerking as he worked himself closer and closer. He fantasized about Billie rubbing herself and how she bucked off the bed, and how she looked him in the eye as she finally came, and how she gave a desperate cry as it washed through her.  
That image made him ultimately break, and he opened his eyes to see his cock squirt and paint himself with cum. 

He exhaled, feeling like something was restored in him, and how he enjoyed that notion. He closed his eyes again. Slowly working himself up and down, until he was completely spent. Then he licked his lips once more and sighed, and in the back of his head wondered if he had any tissue paper in the bedside table.

  
***

Tim's friends were tired of him sulking, and hardly leaving his room, so one night they had to force him out of the house, to get him a change of scenery. Or some fresh air at least.  
Taking him to a quiet blues club, they figured they could fill him with some cheap beer and get him to start opening up.  
He had protested vigorously at first, but he _knew_ he would feel better if he got out of the house for a few hours. But he didn't wanna admit that to them. 

Several hours, and beers later, he found he was feeling quite ok, but that was mainly because of the buzz, mildly sedating him. But so be it, at least he _felt_ something, even if it was artificial.

"You gotta not let her bring you down, man," Dave said.

"Yeah, you can't let a broad do this to you, Tim."

"You're young and single. Look around you, the world is full of ladies, buddy!

Tim just shrugged and downed the rest of his beer, "I dont play house, very well. But with her I'm willing to try, you know..."

"Tim you can't do this to yourself, it isn't worth it."

Tim took a deep breath, "This whole simplicity thing is so hard for me, and I don't know why...I'm just incapable of giving her what she deserves..."

"Tim, you're drunk, man."

"No, no." Setting his glass down and then waved his hand in the air. "She deserves the best things in life. How can I give her that?!"

His friends laughed at his obvious drunken rant. Tim sat back, patting his pocket for his smokes with a look of quiet contemplation. He found them and slowly placed a cigarette between his lips.

Taking a third drag before he was nudged on the shoulder by Kevin, and Dave who snapped his fingers in front of Tim's face.

"What's going on, eh? Why you so quiet all of a sudden?"

Tim took another drag and handed his cigarette to Kevin, then he quickly patted his pocket again for something to write on.

"A pen, anyone got a pen?"

His friends all just gave him a weird look. They could see a spark behind his slightly dim eyes, that spark that always appeared when he was up to something, and they figured they would just let him be, so they kept talking among themselves.   
A waitress walked by and Tim grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, do you have something to write with?"

Digging her hand in her apron, she handed him a pencil, and he yanked it from her before she even had time to react, barely thanking her before he started to scribble on the back of the receipt from the dinner they had earlier.

"You're welcome," she mumbled sarcastically and walked away.

"Whatcha doin' there, Tim?"

Tim didn't hear him, or maybe he just didn't wanna listen as he keep jotting down thoughts as they formulated, and soon he found he had written a lift and a chorus. He studied his own hasty scribbles - _This can be a song_ , he thought. 

"I have to go," he said and stood up.

"What? Now?"

Tim barely heard him as he scooped up the pack of cigarettes from the table, and grabbed his jacket with the other hand. He was out of their sight in less than five seconds.

"Wow," Dave mumbled, "He must be feeling better."

Tim took a taxi home. He missed Billie so terribly and he wanted to talk to her more than anything. He wanted to tell her that he was in the beginnings of a song, and that it very much was about her.  
It was not even half finished yet, but he knew this song would end up being very important to him, maybe even some kind of a Magnum Opus when it was finished.

Sitting in the backseat of the taxi, he hummed quietly and tentatively to himself as the words developed, "I push the doorknob for some booze, what if I try out for some blues... I'm so aching and lonely, why can't you just telephone me...I'm much too close to breaking...."

Scribbling at the little piece of paper he hadn't let go off, he kept humming and slowly move his head to the imaginary music he heard and wanted in the song. His heart was beating with excitement, and he really liked what he was creating - this was the perfect testimony of his past months - agony, loneliness, soul-shattering ache and self destructiveness. All his feelings out on paper for him to read, and the world to eventually hear.  
Just seeing the words made him feel a bit better and the tightness in his chest loosened. He smiled a little to himself.

*  
The house was quiet and dark for once, and he was grateful for the privacy. He didn't want another human being around him at this moment - except for one.   
He moved to the phone and picked it up. Glancing at the clock on the wall - it was 11 p.m, and a quick head count told him it would be about two p.m where Billie was. He started dialing, but froze in the middle of a number.

"No, I can't..." he said out loud.

He was left staring at it for a long time, afraid to make a move. His eyes welled up and tears slowly and involuntarily broke through and fell down his cheeks, he didn't even really notice until his hand was wet, and he wiped the back of it under his nose.

"What the hell?" he said to himself. Completely unaware of the fact that he was crying.

Angrily wiping away the tears that fell, he sniffled and took a deep breath. Hung up the phone and pressed 'dial' again. Chewing nervously on his finger nail as he waited for a response. He got an answer after the fourth ring.

"What?!" the voice on the other line barked.

"Michael, I've written a song!

"Who is this?!"

"It's Tim!"

"Tim, what the fuck? It's the middle of the night!"

"It's only 11:05, old man..."

"Yeah, well I was sleeping..."

"Listen, Michael, how soon can you book the studio?" 


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Timmy, wanna sign this for me?"

Tim looked up to find Billie standing in front of him, holding a copy of his album 'Simplicity' in her hands.

His face broke out in an ear-to-ear grin, his heart pumped violently, his cheeks grew warm and his whole body levitated - at least, that's what it felt like.

"Oh my god, Billie!"

They hadn't seen each other for several years, but he still felt the same rush of exhilaration and elation he always did when he saw her.  
Standing up, he embraced her hard. She still fit so perfectly in his arms, and she felt just as lovely as she did last time. They both laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Tim wanted to know.

"Well, I'm back in town for a few days, and wanted to see you..." 

Tim smiled. And a big, black guy with the word 'Security' written on the chest, cleared his throat exaggeratedly. Wordlessly calling for things to speed up, and Billie made an apologetic face.

"And you're doing quite alright I see..." she said and gestured discretely to the hoards of girls flocking behind her.

Tim leaned in and whispered, "I wanna see you, so wait for me at the coffee house down the street. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

*  
Billie was sifting through some photographs, drinking a cup of coffee when Tim sat down beside her. 

"Hey, gorgeous," Billie purred.

He didn't say anything. He just sat there - a ghost of a smile on his face.

"So, how about my autograph, Timmy?" she teased, and pushed the album over the table.

"Oh, yes. Of course."

Biting back a grin, he pulled a sharpie from the inside of his jacket, "And your name, miss?" he flirted.

Billie laughed heartily. And as Tim scribbled on the sleeve, she cleared her throat, her voice becoming very serious, "I really like this album, Tim..."

He stopped writing and looked up at her, "Thank you."

"That song 'Simplicity'...I actually cried the first time I heard it..." 

Tim felt a pang of anxiety flow through him.

"It's a very personal song..." he said in a low voice.

Billie smiled without looking at him.

"I know. You really do have the ability to sweep me off my feet using just words, darling..."

"Words were all I had when you left..."

"I know...and I'm sorry..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this work. I really like it, and I would love to hear your comments on it <3


End file.
